


If I didn't care

by ChamberLady



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempted Sexual Assault, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Knotting, M/M, Medical Procedures, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Random Updates, Rape Aftermath, Slavery, Sometimes long update times, Sometimes short update times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamberLady/pseuds/ChamberLady
Summary: Up until a month ago, they had not been able to take any of the Jotun alive. When they raided the Jotun outpost last month, they had managed to take one as a captive.**Long time between updates**





	1. Thor's Thrall

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have the first 2 chapters written and I'm not sure how long the fic is going to be. I may be slow to update afterwords but I'm hoping posting this now will keep me motivated to keep writing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Off screen rape/non-con, graphic descriptions of injuries from rape, and very brief discussion of abortion

A month ago, Thor and his men raided a Jotun outpost that was encroaching on their territory. King Laufey had been trying to push his vampiric army further and further into the Aesir lycanthrope territory. At first it had been such a covert and slow movement. The Aesir did not notice it, but after the Jotun attacked a bit a village of Aesir in the northern territory, Odin decreed war on them. One bite from a vampire could kill a lycanthrope. Already, Thor had many of his men while fighting the Jotun.

One thing that seemed to have take the interest of his men was the fact that they had not found a single Jotun woman. While Thor never partook in raping of captives, he knew his men did and they were getting antsy to put their knots into something. Thor had been sure some of them were going to be sticking their knots into each other to sate their lust. 

Up until a month ago, they had not been able to take any of the Jotun alive. When they raided the Jotun outpost last month, they had managed to take one as a captive. While his men were stripping the Jotun down, they found out why there were not any Jotun women. Between the Jotun’s legs was not only the cock they were expecting but also a quim. Thor’s men had been overjoyed with their discovery and decided to name him the camp’s new “pet”. They muzzled him, to keep him from biting any of the Aesir, and kept him on a dog chain at the edge of the camp. Everyday, Thor saw or heard his men forcing themselves on the Jotun. In the beginning, the Jotun had howled and spit behind his muzzle at the Aesir. He would try to fight them off by clawing at them with his nails. As the month progressed, without blood and under constant stress of repeated rapes, the Jotun had weakened considerably and stopped fighting back.

Seeing the Jotun now, Thor was shocked by the Jotun’s appearance. Thor’s men had him chained to a large oak tree. He layed limply on the grown, pressed against the base of the tree to avoid the oppressing sunlight that was beaming down. He was naked, save for his muzzle. He was covered in bruises of differing stages of healing but what really caught Thor’s eye were the large black molten bruises completely covering the insides of his thighs. Along with the bruises, his thighs were also covered in blood and copious amount of seed from his soldiers.

Carefully, Thor knelt down beside the Jotun and checked for a pulse. He had been completely expecting the Jotun to be dead with the way it looked and how it did not seem to be moving. But when he did check for a pulse, the Jotun slowly came awake with a groan and weakly pulled away from him.

“It seems there is still some life in you, Jotun, but how much more do you have left?” Thor asked, even though he knew the Jotun could not give an answer due to the muzzle. Thor reached over and took hold of the Jotun’s leg. The Jotun let out a low groan and tried to kick out his leg but Thor kept his hold. Thor lifted his leg and took a look at it’s quim. It’s quim was leaking seed and a steady trickle of blood. It was now Thor noticed there was a small puddle of blood under the Jotun’s hips. Looking closer, Thor saw that the Jotun’s quim was split back towards his anus. It appears one of his men was sadistic and pulled his knot out before it deflated. Thor gently put the Jotun’s leg back down. He still let out a thin keen when he did.  
Thor raked his hand through his hair, “What are we going to do with you now, Jotun? I am sure my men will keep fucking you even as injured as you are. They will fuck you till your death, which I am sure will not be too far from now.”

The Jotun keened quietly again before turning his face down to the dirt.

Thor huffed and kept thinking to himself as he kneeled by the Jotun. He wasn’t sure what he should do. Should he leave the Jotun here to be fucked to death by his men? If he did take him away from this fate, then what? He couldn’t just let it go. It would no doubt regain its strength and come back to attack them again. Slowly, an idea started to form in Thor’s head. If he kept the Jotun alive and in general health, he could use its knowledge to his advantage, as long as he could get it to cooperate with him.

Making up his mind, Thor lent forward and unlocked the Jotun’s chain from the tree. The sound of him doing so, caught the attention of the Jotun who lifted his head slightly to watch out of the corner of his eye to watch Thor’s actions. Thor saw the Jotun’s eyes go wide when he stooped down and gathered the limp Jotun into his arms. The jotun continued to keen as Thor adjusted his hold on him and lifted him up. Once Thor walked out of the shade of the oak tree, the Jotun clamped his eyes shut and squirmed in his arms. Sunlight wouldn’t kill a vampire, but their skin became uncomfortable in direct light and it hurt their nocturnal eyes. Thor began carrying the Jotun towards his tent and he garnered many confused looks from his men as he passed by.

“Uh, Thor?” Fandral asked as Thor passed by him, “What are you doing with it?”

Thor stopped briefly to nod at Fandral to follow him. Fandral scrambled up from his spot on the ground outside his tent and followed Thor as he continued to carry the Jotun.

“If I let the troops have him any longer, he will perish,” Thor answered.

“And?” Fandral asked, still confused.

“I might be able to train it to follow my command. If I can, we can get intel on Laufey. From now on, this Jotun is my thrall.”

“Do you truly think you can train him? I think he’d sooner feed you false information and then bite you before you get him trained,” Fandral said as he held open the flap into Thor’s tent.

Thor ducked into his tent and layed the Jotun down next to the center pole of the tent. He locked the chain around the pole and watched as the Jotun slowly looked around at his new surroundings. Without looking away he spoke to Fandral, “Go and fetch Healer Orm. The Jotun needs healing.”

Fandral shook his head but left to go fetch Orm.

After a few minutes, Healer Orm, an older man with greying hair and a pinched face ducked into Thor’s tent.

“My lord?” he asked, casting a disgusted look at the Jotun laying in the middle of the tent.

“Healer Orm, I have decided to take the Jotun as my thrall. I need you to heal him. He is injured from one of the men tearing his knot out of him,” Thor explained, as he sat next to the Jotun’s shoulder.

“You are making him your thrall? Forgive me speaking out of turn but I do not find this to be a wise decision. He is a danger when he is at full strength. I think you are better off letting the men rut into him till he dies,” Orm said, not moving from his spot by the tent’s door.

“I understand that you feel that way, but I have already decided he is my thrall. If he betrays me, I will take Mjolnir to his skull myself,” Thor said, casting a look to the Jotun when he spoke the last part.

Healer Ormed let out an annoyed huff before coming over to kneel next to the Jotun. He roughly pushed open its legs, causing a pained gasp behind the muzzle.

“Orm,” Thor warned, watching the healer.

Orm grunted in acknowledgement before continuing. After seeing the mess of seed and blood on the Jotun’s quim, he stood him and grabbed the jug of watch Thor kept in his tent and a small stack of rags. He sat back down next to the Jotun and began the task of cleaning it. Thor could tell it was hurting the Jotun because he watched as the Jotun squirmed and kept grunting quietly behind his muzzle.

“I believe you are right in your assessment, my Lord. Someone pulled their knot out of him and tore him,” Orm said as he finished washing away the seed and most of the blood but it kept bleeding. Orm huffed, “I will need to stitch him. He is torn to the point his vagina is now connected to his anus. It’s where all the blood is coming from.”

Orm sat back and started digging through his medical bag.

“You’ll need to hold his legs open for me. He is going to fight us when I start stitching him.”

Thor nodded and reached forward and took hold of the Jotun’s thighs. The Jotun let out a weak screech and tried to shake Thor off of him. Thor kept hold of him but looked away as Orm began stitching the Jotun’s quim. For the first time, Thor heard the Jotun start crying. He was finally exhausted so thoroughly, both physically and mentally, that he could not stop himself from crying out.

It took a little bit before Orm finally finished and cut off his excess thread. He sat back and washed the blood off his hands in the jug of water before reaching back between the Jotun’s legs.

“What are you doing now? I thought you were done stitching him,” Thor asked, still holding the Jotun’s legs open.

“I need to check if there is anymore damage further up in his channel,” Orm explained, slipping a few of his fingers into the Jotun’s quim, who gave another low squeal.

After a moment, Orm removed his fingers and washed them again in the jug of water all the while shaking his head.

“Did you find more damage?” Thor asked as he released the Jotun’s thighs. The jotun closed them and turned to curl on its side, seemingly trying to ignore the two lycanthropes.

“No, there was no other damage. The problem is, the Jotun’s cervix is sitting high and is soft,” Orm explained, shaking his head as he packed his tools.

“I do not understand, Healer Orm,” Thor said, sitting back by the Jotun’s shoulders.

“It’s pregnant, my Lord,” Orm said, grabbing his bag and standing up.

Thor sputtered, “Excuse me?”

Even the Jotun jerked to full attention at the statement.

“A high cervix that is soft often means pregnancy. Seems as though one of the men managed to plant his seed in the blood sucker.”

“Is there a way to end the pregnancy? It’s still very early, right?” Thor asked.

“There are,” Orm nodded, “But I do not know how they will affect a vampire. I could end up killing the damn thing as I end it’s pregnancy.”

Thor nodded solemnly and dismissed Orm.

“Also, my Lord,” Orm said before he ducked back out, “I believe that Jotun is younger than we first thought. It is probably just over the age of majority but not too far.” With that Orm left the tent.

Thor let out a long breath before turning to look at the Jotun. He was still laying on his side but seemed to have gone a few shades paler, if it was possible, at the news of him being in the family way.

“Well, little Jotun, it seems you have a few more surprises for us, don’t you?” Thor stood and walked over to his trunk. He grabbed a spare blanket from within it. He walked back over to the Jotun and draped it across him. He watched as the Jotun burrowed underneath it and it struck Thor that this was the first time the Jotun had been able to have his body since he was captured. Thor watched him for another minute or so before he went over to his cot and collapsed on it. He shook his head when he realised what he had gotten himself into. He now had a Jotun thrall and he decided on it on a whim. Now, he had to deal with a pregnant thrall.


	2. First Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: forced feeding

Thor jolted awake when he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see Hogun shifting on his feet near the door of the tent.

“Hogun?” he asked.

Hogun stared at the Jotun, who sitting up wrapped in the blanket and peering around the center pent pole at him. 

“We received a raven from your father, Thor,” Hogun finally answered.

Thor waited for him to continue but he didn’t. Instead, Hogun continued his staring contest with the Jotun. Thor grunted to get Hogun’s attention again as he stood up from his bed.

“He wants us to keep our camp here until further notice. He does not want Laufey to claim the river.”

“Understandable,” Thor said, rubbing his beard, “If Laufey took the river this far up, he would control the water supply to the Aesir villages further down.”

There was a long silence before Hogun spoke up again, “The Jotun is your thrall now?”

“Yes,” Thor stated simply.

Hogun only grunted and then left the tent.

Thor sighed before walking over to where the Jotun was sitting. When he came close, the Jotun pressed back against the post and let out a weak hiss from behind the muzzle. Thor crouched down in front of him and took ahold of his chin, pulling him close so he could look at the muzzle. The Jotun only put a weak fight to pull back from the hold but Thor kept him still. The skin that was adjacent to the muzzle was rubbed red and raw.

“You have not had this off since we captured, have you?” Thor asked. The Jotun didn’t reply but instead just kept staring him in the eyes.

“It explains why you are so weak now.” The Jotun bristled. “You haven’t eaten since then as well. I will admit it is an achievement you bloodsuckers have, being able to last so long without food.”

With that, Thor released his chin, stood up, and left. As he walked through the camp, he was greeted by his men when he passed them. Sif saw him from where she was near her own tent. Thor saw out of the corner of his eye as she walked her way over to his side to walk with him.

“Morning, Sif,” Thor greeted.

“I heard you took the Jotun bitch as your thrall.”

Thor sighed. “The men nearly knotted him to death. I’m going to try to train him so we can get information out of him.”

“Is that a smart idea? It sooner bite you before you got any information out it,” she growled, her brows furrowing.

“Do not ask me why I did it. It was a whim. We might as well try to use him as a thrall now,” he turned to look her, “After I brought him back to my tent, Healer Orm stitched his wounds and found that he is pregnant.”

Sif’s eyebrows shot up and she gaped for a moment, “Are you sure it was one of our men that sowed him? There has never been a vampire-werewolf pup born before.”

“I believe it is. I do not think he would have been out on a battlefield if he was pregnant before we caught him. If there were any circumstance that would beget a crossbred pup it would be a vampire being knotted repeatedly everyday for over a month by different knots,” Thor explained.

They had finally reached Orm’s tent.

“Healer Orm!” Thor called, Sif by his side.

They heard rustling in the tent before Orm finally emerged.

“My Lord?” he asked.

“The Jotun has not eaten in over a month since we caught him. He won’t last as my thrall if he cannot even support his own weight,” Thor said.

“You want to remove the muzzle to feed it? I advise you against that.”

“I know,” Thor said, “I came to you because I remembered the time you fed Harkin when he fell into a coma. You passed a tube down through his nose to feed him till he woke.”

Orm raised his eyebrows, “You want me to tube feed it? It is one thing to tube feed a person when they are in a coma but to do it to it while it is awake will be hard. It will fight is throughout the entire thing. It is not a comfortable process.”

“It needs to be done. He is already too weak to stand. He is no use to us if he is dead and now that we know he is pregnant, he is in more need of sustenance.” 

Orm nodded, “Let me gather the tools that are needed.”

Orm ducked back into his tent. Thor and Sif heard him gathering his tools.

“You are serious about keeping the Jotun bitch, aren’t you?” Sif asked as they waited from Orm.

Thor nodded.

“What do you plan to do once this campaign is over?”

“If I can train him properly, he can be made a thrall of the keep. It might be satisfying for people to see a Jotun serving under the feet of us Aesir.”

“Might also be pleasing to some to see that he pupped,” Sif mulled as Orm emerged from his tent with his bag of tools.

<><><><>

When Thor walked back into his tent, the Jotun was laying down next to the pole he was chained to with the blanket still wrapped tight around him. He peered out from the blanket to look at the lycans coming toward him. Thor heard a low, pitiful hiss coming from behind the muzzle. The Jotun was too weak to be very intimidating.

“You are going to have to hold him while I do this,” Orm sighed.

Hearing this, the Jotun scrambled to push himself up but couldn’t due to being weakened. Without a word, Sif trode right over and grabbed the Jotun’s arms, pulled him into a sitting position, and pinned his arms behind his back. The Jotun began trying to kick out his legs and wiggle free. Thor came over and grabbed the Jotun’s head and forced him to tilt his head up. Orm quickly came over and pulled a length of tubing out of his bag.

“Make sure you hold him still,” he said before he started feeding the tubbing up into the Jotun’s nose. Immediately, the Jotun began fighting and squirming to get away. They could hear screech like sounds coming from behind the muzzle. After a second of feeding the tube into his nose, the Jotun switched to retching.

“If you puke, Jotun, you will only suffocate yourself.”

“How much longer?” Thor asked, still holding the Jotun’s head still, watching the whole process.

“I need to make sure the tube is in its stomach and not in its lungs. We will only be drowning it if it is done wrong,” Orm explained before going about checking to see if the placement was correct. The Jotun had settled a bit and had stopped retching, but his eyes were watering from the experience of the tube being fed through his nose.

“The placement is correct.” With that, Orm lifted the other end of the tube that was not in the Jotun and he attached a funnel to it. He kept the funnel elevated as he slowly began to pour blood into it from a jug he had brought with him. On the way to Thor’s tent, Orm had stopped at the cook’s tent to get the jug, which was filled with goat’s blood from a goat the cook had recently slaughtered.

Thor watched the Jotun’s face as the blood went down the tube and into the Jotun’s stomach. It was the first sustenance he had gotten in over a month. The discomfort the Jotun had been feeling from the tube being put in place was replaced with a look of ecstasy as the Jotun began to feel his belly fill. The Jotun gave a low moan after a few minutes and Thor could see his stomach was now slightly distended.

Orm stopped pouring blood into the funnel and waited as the blood in the tube drained in the Jotun. After it did, he quickly pulled the tubing back out of his nose. The Jotun began coughing behind the muzzle and sneezing, causing a spray of blood coming out of his nose. Making his face dirty.

“That should keep it sustained for now. If you are intent on keeping it at relative normal strength, which I highly recommend against, we will need to tube feed it every week,” Orm explained as he packed away his tools again.

“I understand,” Thor said, letting go of the Jotun’s face. Sif also let go of him and stood up and moved away from him. Thor nodded to her and she took her leave, walking out of the tent.

“I will have to remove the stitches from its quim in a couple weeks,” Orm continued as he finished packing up and left the tent.

Thor waited a beat before walking over to his water jug, which someone had refilled sometime during the night. He grabbed a rag sitting next to it and dipped it into the water. After he rung it out, he walked back over to the Jotun. The Jotun was still sitting there, the blanket pooled in his lap, and his arms wound around his swollen stomach. He kept an eye on Thor as he walked back towards him. He tried to scoot away when Thor kneeled down in front of him. Thor reached forward and grabbed the Jotun’s chin again, keeping him from moving away. He began cleaning the blood from his face.

“When you start to regain your strength, you are going to start pulling your weight around here. You are now my thrall,” Thor explained calmly after he finished cleaning the Jotun’s face. When he let go of his face, the Jotun jerked back and let out a pathetic hiss. Thor was going to growl back to assert dominance but saw that the Jotun’s eyes were drooping slightly. Having a food in his stomach for the first time in a long time was causing him to become sleepy. Thor shook his head and walked out of the tent. He had troops to train and he figured the Jotun needed a bit of sleep to sort out his behavior.


	3. Don't go chasing waterfalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised some of you that it will start looking up for Loki and now it is! Still some hardships to come but this chapter is a little lighter than the previous two. (Also, to dispel worries, nothing bad happens to Loki's kids!)
> 
> As a side note: this entire fic does not have a beta so please excuse any mistakes!
> 
> Chapter warnings: none

For the couple weeks after the first feeding, Thor left the Jotun relatively alone. He had tried to get the Jotun to do simple tasks he could do from his spot next to the central tent pole. The tasks were trivial- fold these, sort these, ect. Each time Thor tried to give him these tasks, the Jotun hissed at him and usually threw whatever objects were given to him across the tent. In the end, Thor decided to wait till he recovered more from starvation and until Orm removed the stitches. He foolishly hoped the Jotun’s foul mood would improve.

By the third feeding, Thor had to resort to sitting on the Jotun to keep him from fighting as Orm tube fed him. When it was time to remove the stitches, Thor had to have the Warriors Three come in and help him restain the Jotun during the process. All the while the Jotun yowled and hissed at them. Volstagg and Fandral took turns questioning if all this was a good idea but Thor kept waving them off. When Orm finished removing the stitches and they released the Jotun, it scrambled to its feet and charged at Orm, intent on mauling him with his nails. Orm quickly left the tent and the Jotun was unable to follow due to still being chained the the pole. Thor quickly replaced the manacles he had taken off the Jotun when Orm had first stitched him. He then chained the manacles to the tent pole as well, making it so the Jotun was chained to the pole not only by his collar but has by his hands.

“Feisty little thing!” Fandral laughed, “I do not know what you think you are going to be able to do with the thing, Thor. Honestly, it may have been better if you had left it for the men to use. It wouldn’t be a danger to any of us then.”

Thor grunted and sat down on his cot, watching the Jotun jerk and pull at the pole. “If I had he would be dead.”

“Would that necessarily be a bad thing?” Volstagg said, standing with his arms crossed next to Thor.

“You surprise me, friend,” Thor said, looking up at him, “If memory recalls, you are against the killing of children, even those of the enemy.”

“He’s not a child. Healer Orm says he is past the age of majority,” Volstagg argued back.

“He his past the age of majority, but not by a lot. He is also pregnant.”

“We did not know he was pregnant until you took him as your thrall,” Volstagg explained, “My conscious is not burdened by things I had no knowledge of.”

“But now we do know,” Thor sighed, “The baby might born from vampire but it was sired by a lycanthrope.”

“It's not your responsibility!” Hogun growled, “Raping is part of war. It's not your responsibility to rescue the victims or their bastards.”

“It may be part of war but considering none of us in this tent has taken part in raping captives, I assume none of us enjoy it,” Thor said, furrowing his brows. The Jotun was still hissing and yanking on its restraints. Looking at him, Thor could now see a slight bulge in his lower stomach, confirming Orm’s suspicions of it being pregnant.

“That may be so, but it still is not your responsibility,” Hogun said again.

“I still don’t understand why you saved it,” Fandral said.

Thor groaned and threw his hands in the air, “I saw some fight still in him, even though he was on the Norns’ door. I figured I would give him a chance. Maybe the Norns have a plan for him but otherwise it was on a whim that I saved him. Curse me, because if I didn’t care, I wouldn’t have a hissing beast in my tent.”

<><><><>

Thor left the Jotun tied up to the tent pole the rest of the day. When it became time to go to bed, he unchained its manacles so it could sleep peacefully. Thankfully, having on manacles the whole day had tempered its attitude and it did not fight him when he went to unlock them.

The next morning, Thor woke up and informed his troops he was taking the day to start training the Jotun. Sif, his lieutenant, was left in charge of the troops for the day. He rummaged through his chest and pulled out an old, worn tunic. The Jotun was about as tall as Thor himself, but he was drastically thinner. While he had begun to fill out in figure since they started tube feeding him, he was still painfully thin instead of a walking skeleton. With some effort, he was able to get the tunic onto the Jotun without too much of a fight and he loosely tied a belt around its narrow waist, resting it slightly on his baby bump. Once he was dressed, the Jotun kept running his hands down the tunic, soothing down wrinkles. It had been nearly two months since he has last been dressed.

After Thor let the Jotun have time adjusting to wearing clothes again, he unlocked the chain attached to his collar from the tent pole. He pulled the Jotun up to his feet and out of the tent. The Jotun hissed and jerked back when the sunlight hit his skin. Thor stopped and let the Jotun’s eyes adjust to the bright sunlight before he continued his way through camp, pulling the Jotun’s chain as he went. All the while, as they were going through the camp, Thor’s men were leering and jeering at the Jotun.

“My lord! Are you giving back our pet?”

“Yeah! It’s nice and healthy again!”

“My knot wants it again!”

“Haha, the pretty little Jotun is a knot-slut! It couldn’t get enough of us last time!”

The Jotun hissed at each of them and when the Aesir was close enough, he would swipe at them with his jagged nails.

“That is enough!” Thor bellowed, pulling the chain and making the Jotun stumble away from the Aesir he was trying to maul. He then turned his attention to the group of his men that were gathering to watch the spectacle, “Men, I hope is you have freetime to gawk at my thrall then surely you must be at optimal training? It is still morning and yet you act as though you have finished your training for the day. So tell me, have you?”

His men didn’t respond and instead most of them turned to go about doing what they were doing before. Thor pulled at the chain again and kept walking through the camp and out into the field around the camp. In the field, not too far from the camp, were a couple dismantled tents laying in heeps on the ground.

“Alright, little Jotun,” Thor sighed before pointing at the tents, “Your task is to fold the tent tarps and sort the poles.”

Thor cautiously let go of the Jotun’s collar chain and went to sit on a large rock nearby. He crossed his arms and watched the Jotun closely. The Jotun arched a brow, looking back at Thor. He shifted slightly from one foot to the other but otherwise kept staring Thor in the eyes. After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Thor huffed.

“You better get started, little Jotun!” Thor yelled, “It is going to take you a while to get your tasks done.”

The Jotun huffed behind his muzzle, which Thor interpreted as a mirthless laugh. The Jotun look down at the dismantled tents on the ground and nudged them a bit with his foot. After another moment, without a warning, the Jotun took off in a full speed sprint away from the camp, his chain bouncing on the ground behind him. The suddenness of his speed shocked Thor before he too started sprinting. The Jotun, however, had a head start and his litheness resulted in him being more agile than Thor.

Thor realized he wasn’t going to catch up to the Jotun at this pace. As he continued to chase him, he started shifting into his lupine form. His fur grew out, he went down onto all fours, and his senses sharpened as he finished transitioning. Now in his lupine form, he was a huge blonde wolf with shockingly blue eyes. In this form, his speed also increase and he started to gain on the Jotun.

They had been running long enough to reach the river. They were near the area of the river where there were rocks jutting out of the river and created light rapids. Thor saw the Jotun begin jumping from on large rock to another to cross the river quickly. Before Thor started to cross the river, he was shocked to hear a muffled scream and a thud. He looked back up to see the Jotun’s chain had gotten caught between two rocks while he was jumping and lost his footing, causing him to crash down into the water. Thor waited a moment, waiting for the Jotun to resurface but he didn’t and he realized the Jotun’s stuck chain was preventing him from getting above the water.

Quickly, Thor launched himself into the water and began doggy paddling through the light rapids to where the Jotun had gone under. He then went under, looking for him. He saw that the Jotun struggling to pull at his chain but was starting to lose his energy. Thor swam forward quickly and took the chain into his mouth, just as the Jotun started to go limp. He braced his paws on the rocks and began yanking the chain as hard as he could. After a few pulls, he finally pulled it free. He then let go of it and instead bit onto the back of the Jotun’s tunic and pulled him up above the water. Once above the water, Thor heard him sputtering and hacking up water behind the muzzle. Thor kept the tunic in his jaws as he swam at the muddy shore.

Once he got back onto the shore, Thor unceremoniously dropped the sputtering Jotun on the shore and he shook out his fur. He saw the Jotun try to crawl through the mud away from him. Thor growled and roughly nudged the Jotun over onto his back before pinning him down with his paws on his shoulders. Thor gave a loud growl and the Jotun’s eyes grew wide. The Jotun seemed to have realized he wasn’t going to get away and the fight left him in a huff.

Thor shifted back to his humanoid form and now he was sitting on the Jotun. “You have made a mistake, little Jotun! I did you a favor making you my thrall! I could have let my men knot you to death!”

Thor growled again when he saw the Jotun shake his head. “Really, little Jotun? You are going to argue with-”

Thor stopped shouting at the Jotun abruptly when the Jotun started slapping his hand against the wet mud. Thor looked at his hand and saw him drawing something into the mud with one of his long fingers. He was mesmerized and let the Jotun continue until he finished and moved his hand to reveal what he had drawn. In the mud now were four runes.

ᛚᛟᚲᛁ

“Loki?” Thor said, reading the runes before letting out a bellowing laugh, “Is that your name, little Jotun?”

The Jotun’s brows furrowed before he gave a loud sigh and nodded.

Thor laughed again before getting up off Loki and grabbing his chain. He pulled Loki up off the muddy shore and began walking back towards the camp. When the did make it back to camp, Thor’s mean laughed as they passed and Thor just shook his head with an exasperated smile on his face. He took the drenched Loki back into his tent and rechained his chain to the center tent pole. Once he was rechained, Loki grabbed up the blanket Thor had given him the first night and wrapped it around his own shaking shoulders.

Thor knelt down to his level, “Tomorrow, you are going to clean up those tents. If you don’t, I will have Healer Orm stop feeding you. You are a thrall. You will pull your own weight in my camp.” He stood to go change his clothes, “Also, Loki, it would be better for you if you removed that tunic to let it dry while you stay wrapped up in that blanket.”

As Thor changed his own clothing, he heard the Jotun behind him moving around. When he finished changing he looked back to see Loki’s tunic laying out on the ground to dry and the blanket wrapped tight around him to hide his body. He wouldn’t look at Thor.

Thor chuckled and left the tent.


	4. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Sorry!
> 
> No beta; please excuse mistakes
> 
> Chapter warnings: none

Thor woke up the next morning with a big yawn. As he got up off his cot, stretched and looked to see what Loki was doing. Loki was still fast asleep on the floor next to the center tent pole. He had the blanket wrapped tight around his body. It was then Thor noticed the chill and crispness in the air. It was the first bite of fall as the seasons changed. He knelt down and picked up Loki’s tunic from where it was laying on the floor, checking to make sure it was dry. Finding that it was, he sat it bake down and went back to his chest. He got out a pair of stiff leather trousers and cloth bindings. He sat them down with the tunic.

“Wake up, Loki,” he said, reaching out and shaking his shoulder. Loki groaned and turned to face away from Thor, not waking up. Thor huffed a small chuckle and shook his shoulder again.

Loki jerked awake this time and and let out a small, sleepy hiss.

“Get dressed, little Jotun,” Thor said, standing up, “You are cleaning up and organizing those tents today.”

Thor walked back over to his cot and began pulling on his day clothes. Behind him he heard Loki start getting dressed as well. Once he finished, Thor turned back around and saw the Jotun finishing getting dressed, tying the bindings around each foot as makeshift shoes. He waited until Loki finished and unlocked the collar chain from the tent pole. He then leaned down and grabbed Loki’s upper arm and pulled him up onto his feet, ignoring the hiss he got in return.

Thor left the tent, pulling Loki along with him. It was still pretty early in the morning so not many of his men were out of their tents yet. The ones that were out and about acknowledged Thor but otherwise did nothing else. Thor lead Loki out into the field they had been at before. When they got to the tents Thor let go of the chain again and went to sit on the same large rock he had the day before.

“Alright, Loki, I hope you no better today not to run away from me. Now, start cleaning up these tents,” he commanded, crossing his arms and staring at Loki.

Loki looked down a the dismantled tents. He put his hands on his hips and huffed before looking back up at at Thor. Thor simply raised an eyebrow but otherwise did nothing else. Loki shook his head and looked toward the direction of the river he had ran into yesterday.

“Do not even think about it, little Loki,” Thor growled, “Every time you run, I’ll chase you down. Are we to have a repeat of yesterday?”

Loki let out a sigh and Thor saw him give a minute shake of his head. After another moment of standing there, Loki got down, kneeling on the ground, and began finishing the dismantling of the tents. Thor lent back and couldn’t help to both smile and chuckle. Apparently, he could train a Jotun.

<><><><>

It took a few hours, but Loki managed dismantling the tents and sorting the materials. Once he had done so, Thor got up from his spot on his rock and stretched, being quite sore from sitting there so long and only watching Loki. He walked over a surveyed Loki’s work. Loki was sitting on the ground leaning his head on his hand, looking up at the lycan.

“You did good!” Thor chuckled. He lent down and pulled Loki up onto his feet. “Alright then. Let’s carry these back to Asger so he can properly store them.”

Thor carried the poles, which were heavier, while Loki carried the canvases as they walked through camp. A few of the men were catcalling but they generally stopped when Thor gave them a look. Meanwhile, through the catcalls, Loki just kept his chin up and his eyes forward, ignoring them. It was something Thor knew he wouldn’t be able to do, not with his temper.

They finally made it to Asger’s tent and Asger was sitting out front of it, winding up some spare rope.

“Afternoon, my Lord,” Asger nodded, “Those the tents from the west field?”

“Yes, they are, friend.”

Thor handed the poles to him and he took them into his tent. When he came back out, Thor took the canvases out of Loki’s hands and gave them to him. Thor nodded to him and picked up Loki’s chain, turning to leave.

“How’s the training?” Asger laughed, meaning for it to be a jest.

“Fine,” Thor said, brushing off the joke, “Loki was the one who dismantled the tents, not I.”

Asger was surprised at this. He nodded, shifting a bit on his feet, holding the canvases. “Loki?”

Thor nodded again, “Aye, seems we finally have a name for our little Jotun.”

With that, Thor lead Loki back through camp to his own tent. They walked in and Loki obediently sat next to the center pole while Thor locked his chain to it. Once his chain was locked again, Loki went to lay down but Thor grunted, catching his attention.

“Your day is not over yet, little Loki,” Thor chuckled, walking to the other side of the the tent, grabbing a burlap sack, and then walking back in front of Loki. He dropped the sack in front of him, shocking Loki. “In there are my vambraces and the tools you need to shine them. I am leaving to go train with my troops and you will have these done by the time I get back later this evening.”

Loki gave a low hiss, crossed his arms, and leaned back against the tent pole, acting like he wasn’t going to do it. Thor just shook his head and walked out of the tent.

<><><><>

Thor came back much later than he thought he would. The sun had long since set and it was approaching midnight. When he came into the tent, he saw Loki was curled up near the tent pole, wrapped in his blanket, fast asleep. At first, Thor didn’t think anything by it until he saw the sack, which was still sitting where he had put it, looking to be untouched. Thor growled and stomped over, grabbing the bag. He was ready to yell at Loki until he opened it and looked inside. The vambraces were polished. There wasn’t a speck on them and they gleamed in the candle light. He couldn’t help but chuckle. He had been taking care of the Jotun for nearly a month and yet he was able to surprise him.

He placed the vambraces into his trunk and stripped off his training armor. He stripped down to his small clothes and wiped his skin off quickly with a rag and some water from his jug. Once he was done, he climbed into his cot and went to blow out his candle but stopped when he saw Loki was awake and looking at him. 

Thor chuckled, “Good night, little Loki.”

With that he blew out his candle and laid down to sleep. He heard Loki shift around a bit before sighing and presumably falling to sleep as well.


	5. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's POV this time!!
> 
> I read all the comments and I understand some of you want Thor to be more empathetic. I tried to portray that in this chapter. Also, one last side note, this isn't going to be a Thorki fic. They will eventually become close but not sexually.
> 
> No beta so there might be mistakes and I'm updating tags as I go.
> 
> Chapter warnings: Thoughts about abortion and infanticide, attempted sexual assault, and panic attacks

For the past two weeks, he allowed the stupid mutt to “train” him. There wasn’t much training to do. It wasn’t like Loki was a mindless animal or something. He knew how to do tasks such as dismantling tent or polishing armor. He had figured Thor would try to train him once he started to regain his strength from the forced feedings. The first day of training, he had tried to make a break for it. He had expected the mutt to chase him but he had hoped his agility would give him the upper hand. He planned on running off to the north, far away from the Aesir camp. He would have held up in a cave while he purged his body of this baby. He would never be accepted back into Jotun society with a baby or any kind on his hip, let alone a half-lycan spawn. Jotnar were suppose to be pure till they married. He could pretend to be a blushing virgin his wedding night but there would be no pretending with a baby.

He had not be able to carry out his plan, though. His cursed chain had gotten caught between the large river rocks when he had been attempting to jump across them. He had been sure he would drown but Thor had pulled him out. Thor had seemed so mad that Loki had been scared he would kill him outright right there. He knew he had needed to distract him from his anger. He had slapped the wet mud to get his attention and had given his name, hoping this would be enough. Thankfully, it had been. The mutt had laughed and seemed delighted to find out his thrall’s name. Loki was thankful, not only that he had not been killed, but also because it meant he got to hear his name again and be called by it. He had long tired of being called “pet” or “knot-slut” by the Aeir. He had also grown tired of being called “little Jotun” by Thor. At first, he had not minded it too much, but after hearing it for so long without hearing his name had grated on his nerves.

After he had been caught again by Thor, he had decided he would do the menial tasks that he demanded from him. If it meant he kept getting feed, despite how much he despised the method of feeding, and he was protected from being raped again, then he would do as he was asked to do. He figured if he played this out right, he would find another way to escape his lupine captors.

He did start to fear how long it would take to escape, though. At most he was probably two months along in the pregnancy. He knew he had the nerve to abort his pregnancy while it was early on but he wasn’t sure if he could bring up the nerve to smother a baby if he gave birth to a full term or viable infant.

Loki was pulled out of his musings by Thor coming back into his tent. Loki watched as he walked over to his cot and began stripping off his armor pieces and carelessly threw them down onto the cot. He then rolled his shoulders, stretching them from removing the heavy armor pieces.

After another moment, he turned to look at Loki, who was sitting and leaning against the center tent pole. “I am going to the river to bathe. You are coming with me.”

Loki couldn’t help but squeak indignantly from behind his muzzle. He had felt true joy when Thor had given him a worn tunic to wear. He had gotten even more excited when he was given leather trousers, albeit they were stiff, and some bindings for his feet. He absolutely did not want to go to the river with Thor! He had been taken brief sponge baths with a rag and water Thor provided. That should be good enough for the mongrel!

Loki shook his head vigorously shook his head when Thor came and grabbed his chain. He unlocked it and pulled Loki up by his arm, seemingly ignoring how he shook his head and tried to pull away. Loki hissed at him from behind his muzzle once he was standing and nearly eye to eye with Thor.

“Peace little Loki. A bath should be relaxing! I am planning to give you relative privacy so you may relax,” Thor said, as he walked over to his chest and grabbed a large, spare tent spike from within. “Think of it as a reward for these past two weeks. You have done as I asked and did not try to escape again. Besides at this time of day, not many, if any, of my men will be at the river. They should be out doing their training exercises.”

Thor pulled him out of the tent and through the camp. The mongrels still catcalled him and his still hissed at them each time they did. Thor would stop them when they got too rowdy but Loki still swiped at them with his nails when they got too close to him. They walked through camp and out into the north field where he had originally been “trained”. They kept walking through and a little ways off to the west, he saw a group of mongrels out training in their lupine forms. Instinctively, he hissed and shied away. 

After a bit more walking, he and Thor arrived at the river. He was disappointed to see that there were indeed mongrels bathing in the river. There was a small group, five mongrels, roughhousing in the river.

“What are you doing here?” Thor asked, shouting over to the men. The men stopped their roughhousing and looked up at their commander.

“We already finished our training routines, my Lord!” one of them laughed.

“Yeah!” another agreed, “We wanted to get cleaned up before going to help Cook Egil with food preparations back in camp!”

Thor laughed and shook his head playfully, “Well it seems you men are playing like pups more than cleaning up for work!”

“Nothing wrong with a little play!” a third mongrel laughed. He was easily the largest of the group of five, with long, plaited grey streaked golden hair. He stopped laughing when he finally noticed Loki before saying in a joking voice, “Did you bring us another playmate?”

Loki felt himself jolt at the implication and without thinking, he took a step backwards. This caused the men to laugh again so he hissed behind his muzzle.

Thor seemed to have lost his humor and his eyebrows were now furrowed together, “You will do well not to harm him.”

This shocked Loki. He knew Thor was protecting him from the other mongrels but he had not completely stopped the catcalls and taunts the men threw at him. He assumes he was nothing more than a thrall and it wouldn’t be out of the ordinary to tell the men not to damage him again. It was another thing to become seemingly disturbed by the implications the men were giving.

“Make sure you are not late to help Cook Egil,” Thor said, turning to take him further up river, “It won’t do to have troops of hungry Aesir snapping at each other’s throats because their dinner is late.”

Loki heard the men agree with him before they disappeared over a ridge and no longer could see the men. Thor found a small bend in the river that was relatively obscured from view due to large rocks. While most of the shore was muddy, Thor found a spot that wasn’t and put the end of his chain on the ground and placed the tent spike through the last link. Loki watched as he unhooked his hammer from his belt and began pounding the spike down into the earth. Loki would be able to get the spike up with his hands but it would take some time and strength. If he did try, Thor would quickly realize his actions and most likely punish him.

Thor stood up and hooked his hammer back onto his belt. “There little Loki. Go ahead and have your bath.”

He watched as Thor climbed up onto one of the large rocks and sat down, watching him. He crossed his arms and stared up at the Aesir. He stood there waiting for Thor to go away but when he didn’t, Loki cocked an eyebrow at him.

Thor chuckled, “You have an attitude, little Loki! I am not leaving you alone. You have tried to escape in the past and I do not trust you to not try again. I have seen you naked enough that it should not be a problem for me to watch over you as you bathe.”

He shook his head and continued to stare up at Thor defiantly.

“I am not attracted to you, little Loki. I have my eyes set on a woman back home. Me watching you bath is not a perversion. I am doing so to make sure you do not escape.”

Loki huffed and shifted on his feet before he began stripping off his clothing. He took the time to fold them and place them on one of the dry rocks for safe keeping. He then waded into the water. This bend in the river was not too deep and was fairly slow moving, making it ideal for a bathing swim. He sunk down into the cool water, dipping his head below the water and wetting his hair. He let out a sigh from behind his muzzle. He had to admit, it felt nice to soak after not being able to for so long.

He jolted and jumped in the water when something splashed down into the water next to him. He spun around to see Thor was laughing from where he was perched. He looked down into the water next to him and saw a small block of something on the riverbed next to his foot. He reached down and picked it up, finding that it was a block of soap.

“Thought you might appreciate some soap for your bath!” Thor laughed, “We don’t have many in camp anymore so you should feel lucky to have it! Some of my men would be envious of you!”

He ignored Thor as he got back to his soak. He lathered himself and began rinsing himself off. Once he felt clean enough, he sat down on a large rock that was submerged in the water. The water came up to his mid-chest and he began to run his fingers through his black hair, which now reached his upper back. He decided he was going to take time to untangle it as he enjoyed the cool water against his skin.

He wasn’t sure how long he was soaking in the river when he was jolted out of his relaxation.

“Thor! Thor?” someone shouted in the distance. He couldn’t see anyone over the tall rocks but it sounded like a woman shouting to Thor. The only woman in the camp was Sif.

He saw Thor look at toward the direction of the camp, over the high rocks where Loki could not see.

“Sif?” he asked, as she apparently came close to where they were by the river, “Is something wrong?”

“A fight broke out between Einar and Gudmund during our training. It escalated to the point Gudmund challenged Einar to a duel. We have been trying to get them to calm their hackles but we have not succeeded. Can you come knock some heads around like the undisciplined pups they are acting like?” Sif asked, still out of Loki’s view.

“I am busy right now, Sif. Can you not do it yourself? The men fear you as well,” Thor said, furrowing his brows.

“I tried but I think they need to be yelled at by their commander in order to get the message through.”

“As I said, though, I am busy.”

“You are busy sitting on a river rock twiddling your thumbs?” Sif asked, getting frustrated.

Thor shook his head, “I am rewarding the Jotun for good behavior with a bath.”

“Seriously, Thor? It won’t take long for you to knock some heads together for me. We are just over in the next field and it would prevent possible blood shed between some of our men,” Sif huffed. “You can leave the Jotun alone for a few moments as long as you nailed down his chain, which I assume you did?”

“I did,” Thor nodded before sighing. “Alright, I will break up the dispute.”

Loki was still sitting in the river, combing his hair. He looked up at Thor when he turned to look at him.

“I will be back, Loki. Stay here. If you try to run off again, I will track you down myself,” Thor said before jumping down off his rock and left Loki along.

He contemplated trying to pull the tent spike out of the ground to free his chain, but he decided against it. He probably wouldn’t be able to get it out of the ground before Thor came back. If he bided his time and acted like a good thrall, he might find a better chance to run off and have a better chance of succeeding in doing so.

He didn’t notice the footsteps approaching him.

“Oh, look what we’ve found!”

He shot up out of the water and looked up to see who was talking to him. On top of the rock where Thor had been sitting, was the group of mongrels from before. The one who was talking to him was the big one with the grey-streaked hair. They were all still stark naked and leering down on him. He wanted to shout for Thor, knowing he would keep them from attacking him, but the muzzle prevented him from doing so. Without the muzzle, he could also defend himself. One bite from him and he could kill them but that was the exact reason the muzzle was on him.

He jolted when the mongrel jumped down into the river. His friends stayed up on the rock and were cheering him on. The mongrel come toward him in the water and he tried to move away but stumbled when he reached the end of his chain.

“Now, now, little monster! You see, all my friends here got a taste of you when you were the camp slut. It’s only fair I get my share of the goods, right?” He surged forward and grabbed Loki’s arm. Immediately, Loki began thrashing in his hold. He quickly swiped at the mongrel and scratched deeply into the mongrel’s cheek. The mongrel yelled and took a hold of both of his arms and shook him hard. “You little slut! Look at what you did to me! Now you really do owe me my dues!”

He painfully dragged Loki through the water by his arms toward the shore. He body slammed him face down into the muddy shore. Loki immediately began thrashing in the mud to get away and he started yowling loudly behind his muzzle. The mongrel grabbed a handful of his hair and slammed his face down into the mud repeatedly. While the ground was very muddy, it was still hard enough to hurt him as he was slammed into it. He was momentarily shocked and stopped struggling as he tried to catch his breath. The mud coating his face was obstructing some of his breathing. He could only breathe through his nose due to the muzzle and now he had mud partially block his nasal passages.

He became acutely aware of the mongrel roughly pushing his knees between Loki’s. He tried to clamp his legs together but couldn’t due to the sharp force of the mongrel’s knees pressing hard against his thighs, keep his legs open. Loki reached up and tried to remove the mongrel’s hand from his hair but his hands were roughly slapped away. The mongrel, still holding onto his hair with one hand, grabbed his right wrist and slabbed it down onto the ground, right onto a sharp rock. Loki let out a sharp, muffled scream at this. He started thrashing again when the mongrel laid his body on top of him. He was so desperate to get away. He didn’t want this! Not again! He didn’t realize he had started sobbing. The mongrel had not entered him yet, but he knew he would.

“Stop! Halt!” someone was shouting at them, “Release him now, Herlief!”

The mongrel, Herlief apparently, was abruptly pulled off of him before he could assault him any further. He couldn’t bring himself to get up of the ground. Terror was coursing through him like ice and he couldn’t get his breathing back to normal. In the distance he could fighting and shouting. He heard Thor, in his lupine form, snarling and snapping at someone else. After what felt like an eternity, the noises stopped and he felt someone messing with his chain. Someone put a hand on his shoulder as he continued to sob, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Loki?” he heard the person ask in a soft voice, “Little Loki? Are you okay? You need to calm down so you can breathe better.”

He realized it was Thor talking to him but he just shook his head and continued to sob, trying to suck in air in quick gasps.

He felt Thor turn him onto his back and then pull him into a sitting position. Loki let his head hang as he kept shaking with his sobs. He heard some water splashing before Thor brought a wet rag to his face. He jerked back at the contact but let Thor continue to clean his face from the mud. He eventually opened his eyes to look at Thor while he was cleaning him. Thor had a stern, somehow sad, look on his face. He moved to clean the mud from his nose to help him breathe. When he pulled the rag away to rinse it in the water, Loki saw that there was a mess of both mud and blood on the rag. He tentatively raised his hand to touch his nose. When he withdrew his hand, his finger were covered in blood. His nose must have broken when his face was slammed into the mud.

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit before we put your clothes back on, then we will go back to the tent,” Thor said solemnly, as he went about getting most of the mud off of his front.

Loki started to catch his breath again and he was trying now to get a hold of his emotions. He didn’t want to cry in front of anyone, especially in front of a mongrel. He had thought to himself, after Thor took him in, he would be able to fight off a mongrel if they tried to rape him again. He hadn’t been able to fight, though. While his strength had come back to him, he was still much weaker than a lycanthrope. He was tall but painfully lean. The attack had also happened too quickly for him to fight properly. Even if he did fight off his attacker, there were four other Aesir nearby and would have tackled him as a result. He wouldn’t have been able to get away due to his chain being nailed into the ground.

By now, Thor had cleaned him somewhat and got up to get his clothes. When he came back, he gently pulled a still shaking Loki onto his feet. Thor held him steady as he pulled on his trousers and then his tunic. Thor nudged him to sit down on a rock on shore. Loki sat down and began wrapping the bindings back onto his feet as he watched Thor. Thor walked to where his chain was tacked down and he began pulling the tent spike back out of the ground. By the time Loki finished wrapping his feet, Thor had walked back over with the chain in his hand. He saw that Loki was still crying silently so he handed the chain to him. Loki was confused by the action until Thor scooped him up into his arms and began carrying him back towards camp.

The walk back to camp was mostly silent except for a few sniffles coming from Loki. He had mostly calmed down but not completely. When they got back to the camp, some of the men tried to catcall and goad him again but Thor let a low growl rumble through his chest, making the men stop their taunts. They were approached by Sif, who was making her way through camp as well.

“Thor?” she asked and Thor stopped to look at her, “What happened? You took off and next thing I knew, a group of our men were running back to camp with their tails behind their legs.”

“When I left to help you discipline Einar and Gudmund, Herleif attacked Loki and attempted to rape him in the mud,” Thor said gruffly before walking off again back towards his tent.

When they got back into the tent, Thor sat him down by the center tent pole but did not take the chain to lock it. Instead he walked back out of the tent. Loki didn’t have the strength to run away so he just slumped back on the pole. It took a bit but Thor came back carrying some canvas from some spare tents and a lumpy pillow that had seen better days. Loki watched as Thor over to a corner of the tent, opposite of his cot. He watched as Thor laid out the canvas and put the pillow at one end. Thor then stood up and walked over to where Loki was sitting. He grabbed Loki’s blanket and also placed it on the canvas.

“It’s not much but I think it might be better than the floor,” Thor said, shuffling awkwardly back and forth on his feet and scratching his head.

It took a moment but then Loki realized Thor had made him a makeshift cot. He roughly wiped his eyes of his tears and got up on his shaking legs. He walked over to the cot and sat down on the canvas, pulling the blanket up over shoulders. He watched as Thor took the end of his chain and used the tent spike again to pin it to the ground, this time by the cot. He then kneeled down in from of him.

“I am sorry I left you alone. I as stupid in thinking the men would not attack you,” He said sadly. “I think Herleif broke your nose but it seems to still be in place so I don’t want to mess with it. I’ve seen that you are being quite ginger with your wrist. Since you can still move it, I don’t think it’s broken. Maybe just sprained?”

Loki just simply nodded, still feeling hollow inside.

“I will remind the men they are not to come near you nor touch you. I will also make sure the men, especially Herlief, are punished for their actions. Right now, you need to rest and calm down. Healer Orm will be around tomorrow to feed you. You won’t need to do any more tasks for the time being.” 

Loki watched him stand up and leave. When he did, he began crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty quick update time again and this time with a long chapter! I just graduated from university and I've been looking for a job meaning I've had a lot of free time. I have a job interview coming up so the updates might slow down in the future but I'm not sure.


	6. A boot upside the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: PTSD

Thor noticed a change in Loki after the attempted rape. Up until then, he had noticed Loki had an attitude and a fierceness to him, even though he could not speak a word from behind the muzzle. Thor saw a spark in Loki’s impossibly green eyes that had developed after he had regained his strength. After the attack, though, the spark had dimmed. He didn’t think it was completely gone yet but part of him worried it would. Thor felt guilty for taking Loki to the river. It was because of that choice Loki had regressed back into himself. The river was suppose to be a reward and instead it became torture.

He figured he needed to let Loki process it before he tried to get him back to how he was before. He left Loki alone most of the time in his tent, on his makeshift cot. The only people allowed in his tent without him were the Warriors Three and Sif. Thor knew they wouldn’t dare touch Loki. He also stopped giving Loki the menial tasks he had been giving him for the two weeks previous. It was within his legal right to force Loki to do these tasks but the solemn look in those green eyes prevented him from doing it. 

He didn’t know when, but he had developed a fondness for the little Jotun. He didn’t feel sexual attraction to him but still he had this fondness for him. Something about the silent attitude Loki gave him felt refreshing. Thor’s men usually followed his word without question. It was nice to have someone defy him. Loki was obligated to listen to him, more so than his men, and he didn’t have the strength to fight him off. Yet, Loki still fought him with almost everything, even little things. Thor had mused he had made a good decision in taking Loki as his thrall. At first, it had been pity and surprise at the fight still in him that lead Thor to take him on on a whim, but he had becoming happy at his decision. Maybe in the future, he mused, Loki’s fierce intelligence would come in handy.

The fight in him seemed to no longer be there now. Loki now just sat dejectedly on his makeshift cot, staring into space. In the past, when Thor would take hold of his arm to pull him up to stand, he would hiss and glare at him. Now, he flinched when Thor even so much as came near him. He wanted the fight to come back to Loki but he didn’t know how to facilitate it. His presence only seemed to put Loki on edge. So he just left him alone in the tent most days while he continued training his troops.

Sif had suggested Loki was shell shocked. It surprised Thor she had suggested that. He had only ever heard of that with men coming back from war. Thor wondered, could rape cause a person to be shell shocked? He had never thought that could happen. It made sense, though. The blank stare, the panicking, the crying, and not wanting to be touched. Most men who came home shell shocked didn’t get better back home. He sincerely homed Loki could get better because he found he was truly missing the fire-spitting personality from before.

After two weeks of leaving him alone, Thor noticed a slight change in Loki’s depressed behavior. Thor would go to do a small task, one he might have given Loki in the past, like polishing pieces of his armor or roughly mending some cloth. Loki would get antsy from his seat and watch him work. He noticed it but otherwise did nothing about it. But this new behavior continued. One day, he was sitting on his cot with a bone awl trying to patch some canvas. His stitches were rough and uneven. He never was any good at patching cloth. Loki started getting antsy again, shifting again and again as he sat on his makeshift cot. Finally after continued fidgeting, Thor paid him attention. He looked up at him and saw Loki was staring quite intently at him. He wasn’t sure what to do so he just held the canvas out to Loki.

When he saw Loki perk up, he stood from his cot and walked over to hand the canvas and awl to him. Loki snatched them from his hands and began picking out Thor’s own stitching before replacing them with his own, much more even, stitches. Thor then realized the antsy behavior was Loki trying to convey his boredom. Some of that spark must have started to come back to the little Jotun. Thor left him to patch the canvas in peace.

Over the next few days, he kept giving Loki menial tasks to do, like he had been before the attack. He still reframed from touching him or going near him, but overall it was an improvement from the way he had been immediately following the attack. The only time Loki left the tent was when Thor took him out back to relieve himself. Loki still scurried back into the tent afterwards, shying away from the gaze of any of Thor’s men, but it was an improvement.

Slowly, by returning to their routine from before the attack, the spark in Loki’s eyes began to brighten again. He still had times when he seemed to panic but Thor was enjoying seeing him get better. He did the menial tasks Thor asked of him, but he began giving attitude again, much to Thor’s odd enjoyment.

Two months after the attack, Thor handed Loki his boots to clean and polish them. Normally, Loki would do it without much fuss so Thor just handed him the boots and turned to walk back out of the tent. What surprised him was when he stumbled forward when one of the boots hit him on the back of his head. He spun around, angry and ready to shout. He saw Loki still sitting on his makeshift cot, snorting with laughter behind his muzzle. Thor was shocked. He was pretty sure it was the first time he had ever heard Loki laugh! He wasn’t sure why the boot was thrown at him, considering Loki had been willingly doing the tasks, but he felt the anger he had been feeling fade away. Maybe Loki had recovered? Whatever it was, Thor couldn’t help be be happy a boot had been thrown at his head.

Thor chuckled a little before picking the boot up and carrying it back to set it in front of Loki again. “Clean these, Loki. It’s good to see you coming back to yourself but do it again and I might get angry.”

He watched as Loki rolled his eyes and huffed before taking the boot again. Not trusting him, Thor went and sat down on his own cot and stared at Loki. Loki narrowed his eyes and stared back at him.

“Well?” he asked, not breaking eye contact.

Loki kept staring at him but once he figured out he wasn’t going to get the upper hand again, he began cleaning the boots finally. Thor leaned back a little and crossed his arms, continuing to watch Loki. He let his eye slip down Loki’s form to his belly. He was around four months pregnant by now and he had developed a now distinct bulge in his lower belly. When he was standing, his loose tunic still disguised it well enough but sitting on the ground and leaning over caused the tunic to pull against his belly, showing it off.

It struck Thor that he didn’t know what to do when Loki did have the baby. He felt stupid for not thinking about it before. Would he really allow a baby to live in his military camp? A baby could interrupt the flow of the camp. Loki also wouldn’t be able to properly pull his weight in the camp if he was constantly taking care of a baby. When they went to move camp, whenever his father deemed the river safe, Loki wouldn’t be able to carry much due to the baby. He couldn’t really send Loki back to Asgard, though. Someone would have to escort him there, meaning less men guarding the river, and Loki (along with the baby) would probably be executed when they got there. For some reason, the thought of Loki being executed made him sad and he didn’t want that to happen. Thor also realized, if Loki and the baby did stay in the camp, they didn’t have anything for it. Nothing to put the baby in to sleep and no clothes or blankets for it either.

Disgruntled, Thor finally left the tent. Loki quirked an eyebrow at him due to his abrupt behavior but Thor ignored it and left. He walked through camp towards where he knew his friend’s had set up their own tents. While their tents were larger than the other men’s tents, they were still smaller than Thor’s own and they had doubled up, sharing the tents. Volstagg and Sif shared a tent while Fandral and Hogun shared another. At first, he had been skeptical of Volstagg and Sif sharing a tent, with Sif being a woman and all but she insisted it would be fine. Volstagg was so loyal to his wife, Hildegund, that he wouldn’t even try to sneak a peek at her. Besides, if he did, Thor had no doubt she would rid Volstagg of his manhood.

He got to the site where their tents were and stopped in front of Volstagg and Sif’s tent.

“Volstagg? Are you in there, friend?” he called into the tent.

“Aye, I am friend,” Volstagg said from within before coming out through the tent flap. He stood in front of Thor and hooked his thumbs into his straining belt. “What ails you, Thor?”

“I do not think it can be considered an ailment. You know how Loki is pregnant? It just struck me that we do not have any way to accommodate a baby in camp,” he explained, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

“That thought only just struck you?” Volstagg repeated before throwing his head back with a laugh. “That is a major thing to overlook, dear friend!”

Thor sighed, “I know. If I send him back to Asgard, Father will have him put down. That means we are going to have a baby residing in the camp.”

Volstagg grunted before getting a bit more serious, “You are fond of the little Jotun, aren’t you?”

“It’s nothing like that, Volstagg,” Thor said, shaking his head, “I find myself falling for Jane back in Asgard, not Loki. I do have some fondness for him, though.”

Volstagg nodded, “And now you don’t know what to do now that you have realized the consequences of having a pregnant thrall?”

Thor nodded in agreement.

“What would you have me do, Thor?”

“You have pups at home. You know what will be needed. Can you see if over the next while you can collect up some stuff Loki can use for the pup? It doesn’t need to be much and they can be improvised,” Thor explain, shifting on his feet.

Volstagg chuckled again, shaking his head playfully. “Aye friend, I can see what I can do.”

Thor grinned, “Thank you, friend.”

When he got back to his tent, he saw Loki had since finished cleaning the boots Thor had left with him. The boots were sitting off to the side and Thor saw Loki had curled up on his makeshift cot, fast asleep. Thor chuckled and went over to pick up the boots, left the tent, and went to join a hunting party that was scheduled soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some stuff coming up so the update times might start spreading out some. Hope you're having a good day!


	7. A new campsite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta
> 
> Chapter warnings: slut shaming

Thor felt a sharp tug on the chain in his hand. He turned to see what had happened. He and his troops were moving camp and they were currently trekking through a very rocky area. When he looked back he saw that Loki had tripped on a sharp rock outcropping. He was still kneeling on the ground, looking at his now bleeding hand with furrowed brows. He stepped over and grabbed Loki’s upper arm and pulled him back to his feet.

“You’re holding up the march, whore!” someone yelled from behind them, as the men marched on around them.

“That’s enough, Fritjof!” Thor shouted before he grabbed the ragged hem of Loki’s coat and tearing off a strip. One of his men was going to throw away the coat but Thor took it to give to Loki. It was a bland off brown color and nearly thread bare but it did the job. Vampires didn’t feel the cold the same as lycans so the coat was fine for blocking out the nip in the air from the fall breeze. He wrapped the strip of cloth around Loki’s palm and tied it off to stop the bleeding. When he finished, he turned back around and continued marching. 

Two weeks ago, a raven had arrived from the Allfather. He and his advisors had decided the river position was safe from a Jotun attack. Now, they had decided Thor’s troops needed to move to protect a mountain pass to the north. The mountain pass was a trade route for the Jotuns. The Allfather and his advisors thought that by blocking the pass, they could damage the Jotun troops supply lines.

It took nearly two days to completely pack the camp and start the march towards the pass. They had only a few horses with buggies. They loaded the heaviest of the gear onto the buggies and they had to carry most of the stuff on their backs. Loki had not been exempt from carrying gear. Thor knew however that pregnant people were not supposed to carry anything heavy. He made sure no one knew but he had put the lightest gear he could into Loki’s pack. It was still a decent weight, but it was definitely lighter than it would have been.

They had been marching for two weeks now and it would be another week before they reached the mountain pass. At night, the men only unpacked their bedrolls when they stopped to rest, unless it was raining. If it was raining, then the men also unpacked their tents but they tried to avoid doing so. The more time they took to repack in the morning, the longer it would take to get to the mountain pass. When the stopped for the night, Thor nailed Loki’s chain down to the ground near where his bedroll was. Loki never unpacked his canvas that was his makeshift cot. Instead he just slept on the ground next to Thor. Thor knew the men still harassed Loki so he usually set up his bedroll near the edge of camp to limit the number of men yelling at Loki.

Loki still did the menial tasks Thor asked of him, albeit still with some attitude. Right before they left the old camp. Thor had found a stash of cloth scraps Loki been hoarding. Because they were only scraps, he didn’t take them from Loki. Loki even mimed out wanting a bone needle and thread. Thor gave them to him. He knew it wasn’t the best idea for him to leave a needle with Loki but he let it go. In the past, every time he had Loki stitch things for him, he took the needle back when he as done. Now, every time they stopped marching for the day and Thor had nailed down the chain, Loki took out the cloth scraps, bone needle, and thread. The men jeered at him whenever they saw him stitching. It was traditionally considered a “woman’s art” and the men always reminded him about that. At first, Thor wasn’t sure what he was stitching but it slowly started to take shape. It was then he realized Loki was stitching rough baby gowns out of the cloth scraps. After he realized this, he tried to gather up softer cloth scraps for Loki to stitch instead of the stiff cloth and canvas scraps. When he gave Loki the softer cloth scraps, he saw Loki’s face soften and nod to him in thanks.

Loki was just over four and a half months pregnant. By the time they reached their new camp, he will nearly be five months along. Volstagg was still working on the project Thor had given him but it had stalled once they got orders to pack up and move. One thing he had been able to secure was a small wooden crate. It had held medicine rations that had been sent from Asgard through the supply lines. Now, it was going to be makeshift crib for Loki’s baby when it came.

<><><><>

They finally reached their new campsite. The men were working hard to unpack everything and set up the camp again. This time Thor had his tent set up next to the tents the Warriors Three and Sif were using. He hadn’t liked how he was a bit far from them in the previous camp and he figured keeping them close would be safer for Loki.

Loki’s makeshift cot was set up on the opposite side of Thor’s large tent, just like it had been at the river campsite. Only now Loki had more little possessions to his name and sitting around his cot. Near the head of his makeshift cot was the wooden crate that was cushioned with the canvas and fabric scraps. At the foot of his cot was his new, raggy backpack that held his hand-me-down clothes.

He spent most of his days sitting on the cot, doing any menial tasks Thor asked of him. Healer Orm still came around once a week to tube feed Loki. He still hissed an scowled at him when he did it, but he no longer fought him off. There was no river here to bathe in and only a small creek. Thor did not want a repeat of the river incident from months ago so Loki only took sponge baths using a water basin and cloth Thor provided. A few times, Thor did walk in on Loki taking his baths. He had seen Loki naked plenty of times before but it was different now. Now, Loki had a defined baby bump now gracing his figure. Somehow, he had not even a single stretch mark on his skin and a slight glow to his skin.

At the end of the first week, Thor was settling down, sitting on his cot. He was removing pieces of his armor as Loki sat quietly on his cot, sewing a baby gown out of cloth scraps. The peaceful night was abruptly interrupted by a distant howl from one of Thor’s patrolling troops. 

Vampires were coming.


	8. No Longer a Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence against a pregnant person, discussion about abortion, depression

Loki watched with wide eyes as Thor jumped up from his cot and hurriedly redressed in his armor. He no don’t was going to be rushing to the front lines, to kill vampires just like the one sitting in front of him. It was funny, Loki thought. Thor had shown him many kindnesses throughout his enthrallment but now it was like he was seeing a whole new man. Thor’s brow was heavily creased with being furrowed and he had his lips were pulled into a hard line. Loki knew, he would have no trouble going out into the thick of battle, in his wolf form, and rip apart Loki’s kin.

It is not, though, as if Loki cared much for his kin. Even his own dam and brothers had made his life hellish. He had been born as a runt. Even now, fully grown, Loki only came between his brother’s elbows in height. To the Jotun, strength and honor were the most important factors in a person’s character. Loki was never seen as strong due to his size. He had been surviving on the honor he had forged for himself along with his skills as a Silvertounge. He made sure he acted honorably. Now, his marriage virtue was gone. He had no place in Jotun society. His slim chances of finding a mate were gone. That is, however, not the case if no Jotun knew he had had another between his legs before marriage.

“Loki!” Thor’s below pulled him out of musings, “Stay in the tent. None of the men will enter as long as you behave. I will be back before sunrise.

With that, Thor spun on his heel and stormed out of the tent, leaving Loki sitting on his cot with his chain still bolted to the ground. Loki lowered his project and needle he had been stitching with. He realized he might never get a chance like this again. This might be his only chance to escape his enthrallment. But even if he did escape, what would he do then? Before, when he had tried to run away, he had been thinking about forcing the baby to slip away from his womb. Back then, it would have been easier, just a slew of blood and tissue and it would be over. Now, though, it was different. He had time to bond with the little creature wiggling in there. He had been growing fond of it even. It also would be harder and more dangerous now. It also wouldn’t just be blood and tissue that would tear away from inside his. By now, would be able to recognize it in form, right? Could he get himself to go through with it now?

Loki jolted as he heard a large pack of wolves storm out of the camp. From the loud, thunderous sounds of paws he heard, he had no doubt most of the Aesir were going out for battle. He wouldn’t have a chance like this again. To be able to sneak out of the camp. He could always escape and figure out what to do about the baby later, when he was free.

He took a deep breathe through his nose to center himself before he began straining his ears to hear the happenings outside of Thor’s tent. He could hear some clatter of people moving around the camp but it was nowhere near as loud as it normally was with everyone around. From what he could tell, no one was very close to the tent. He quickly pushed his sewing project off his lap and moved to where his chain was bolted to the ground. He wrapped his hands tightly around the chain and began pulling with all his strength. The bolt was staying fulling entrenched in the ground and Loki had to take breaks from pulling to regain his composure and catch his breath before trying again.

Right when he was about to give up, he felt the bolt give slightly. Loki couldn’t help but chuckling almost hysterically behind his muzzle. It was working! He began to double his efforts in pulling it out. Finally, with another good tug, the bolt came out of the ground and Loki nearly fell backwards. His laughter was cut short when a sharp pain in his belly stole his breath away.

He sat there, moaning lowly and rubbing his rounded stomach until the pain finally subsided. He allowed himself a few more breathes to compose himself before he rose to his feet. He pulled on his thin slipper-like shoes before grabbing his rucksack Thor had given him. He had his thin jacket in there as well as a threadbare blanket. It was all he had and he would have to make do. He wouldn’t steal any of Thor’s food. None of the Aesir food appealed to him. Jotnar survived only on blood and fresh, rare meat. It would be a waste of his energy to carry food with him that he could not eat. Next, he wrapped his long chain around his arm. He made the mistake last time of letting it drag on the ground when he tried to escape. That time it nearly got him drowned. He was taking any chances this time. Once he escaped, he would have to figure out how to release himself from his collar and muzzle.

Quietly, Loki crept over to the tent’s flap and listened again for movement. When he heard none, he slowly pulled one of the flaps back slightly and peered out. He could see figures moving on the other side of camp. He took another breath to center himself before he slipped out of the tent and into the shadows of the camp. Thankfully, it was a new moon meaning the light of the moon would not reveal him. Jotnar naturally saw better in the dark than the mongrels did. It was why Loki crept into the shadows and why Jotnar normally attacked at night.

A few times, Loki thought himself to be caught. He would hear stirrings or noises nearby and he would press himself deeper into the shadow’s embrace. Eventually, he was able to make it to the edge of the camp. He was near shaking with excitement at the prospect of finally escaping. He cast one last glance into camp and in his head he thanked Thor for saving his life before he made his way into the tall grasses.

He kept low and crept almost slightly in the grasses until he got far enough from the camp to out of ear range of the mongrels before he broke out running. He jumped over large rocky outings of the mountainous ground, although not as nimbly as he would have before. His center of gravity was now shifting as his belly grew. His belly now had a definitive curve to it as he was now in his fifth month of bearing. A few times, he did lose his balance on the uneven ground and he nearly twisted his ankles a few times now. 

<><><><>

It had been a few hours now since he had escaped the camp. Loki had now slowed down to a brisk walk as he felt himself growing tired. He could tell it was past midnight now. He couldn’t help but wonder if Thor had survived the battle. Was he already heading back to camp? What would he think when he got back to the tent only to find Loki gone? Part of him hoped, by some slim chance, Thor would miss him. Loki shook his head and kept walking, keeping his eyes down on his steps to prevent another misstep. 

He heard a twig snap off to his right and he spun around to face whatever it was. He had no way to defend himself and he also knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun whatever it was that was in the tree line. Time seemed to drag on as he waited for another sound or for something to move. Suddenly, a chuckle caught him off guard and he watched in horror as three Jotnar walked out of the shadows of the trees.

“What is it we have here? Why, is this the king’s missing little runtling?” the leader of the group said, whom Loki recognized as being named Brimir. He had known Brimir to be a lesser soldier in his father’s army and he assumed the other two would be the same.

Brimir’s expression turned into a nasty sneer as he saw the swell of Loki’s being. Suddenly, he threw back his head and laughed with the other Jotnar beside him. 

“The mongrels bred you?!” he laughed, as Loki felt shame creeping into his cheeks as he stepped back from them.

“You couldn’t just die with honor could you?” another of the Jotnar growled, “You had to go and whore yourself out and disgrace your king?”

Suddenly, before he could react, the third Jotun sprinted forward and grabbed Loki’s chain. Loki couldn’t help but let a squeal as his chain was yanked up to the point his toes didn’t even touch the ground anymore. He began to flail and scratch at the Jotun’s arm, trying to free himself. 

He could feel his lungs burning without oxygen. As the edges of his vision began to blacken, he could feel the baby in his belly squirming and flipping in distress. Just as he felt his consciousness slipping away, the Jotun holding his chain dropped him and he crumpled to the ground in a heap, yelping as his ankle twisted beneath him leaving him gasping for breath behind his muzzle. 

Before he could fully regain his breath, the second Jotun, who smelled strongly of stale blood, ran forward and kicked him in the face. Thankfully the muzzle took a majority of the blow but it diverted the kick upward into his nose. Loki felt a burst of pain and saw sparks go across his vision as his nose broke. Breathing became significantly harder with blood running his nose.  
“So pathetic!” Brimir growled, crouching in front of him and grabbing a handful of his hair. “Our king should have smothered you the moment you slithered out of his womb! Runts only ever bring shame! You were born without honor and you will die without honor. That fucking cur in your belly won’t see its first moonlight if we have anything to do about it!”

Loki didn’t react fast enough. While still holding his hair, Brimir punched him in the stomach. Loki screamed behind his muzzle as he wrapped his arms securely around his bump. He couldn’t help but to begin crying as he felt his baby kicking him within repeatedly in shock. He pulled his head away from Brimir’s grasp, feeling strands of hair rip away from his scalp as he did so, and he jumped to his feet. Without thinking twice, he took off running.

He could hear the thunderous footsteps behind him as the three Jotun gave chase. He slowed briefly to spin around a grab the end of his chain before taking off again. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake as last time he was chased. With every foot fall, though, his ankle twinged and ached.

Without warning, one of his chasers punched him in the back of his head, launching him forward and down into a deep gully. While he was on the ground, one of the Jotun grabbed his ankle, twisting it as he pulled Loki towards him. Quickly with his other leg he began kicking his captor in the face, feeling a crunch as he smashed his heel into his nose. The Jotun, the one reeking of stale blood, roared in pain and momentarily loosened his grip which allowed Loki to pull free. With surprising speed, which surprised even Loki himself, he was able to launch himself forward and as much force as he could muster Loki jammed the heel of his hand into the Jotun’s already broken nose. He felt more crunching as he did so. The Jotun sputtered before his eyes rolled back and he slumped over dead, Loki having smash bones up into his brain.

Loki barely had time to catch his breath before he looked up to the gully where the other two Jotnar were, having caught up to them.

“You little bitch!” Brimir roared as they jumped down into the gully.

Loki caught a glimpse of metal near the belt of the dead Jotun in front of him. Realizing it was a dagger, he grabbed hold of it. Feeling the weight in his hand he threw it at Brimir, surprising himself as it lodged deep into Brimir’s throat. Loki’s aim with throwing daggers had always been superior but he hadn’t expected his aim to still be so true after so long without training. He watched with morbid fascination as blood bubbled out of Brimirs throat as he fell over dead.

The remaining Jotun, the one who had hung him, stopped in his tracks staring wide eyed at his two dead comrades.

Loki had never been as strong as his fellow Jotnar but that didn’t mean he was weak. When he was born, his dam, Laufey, had tried to smother him but was stopped by Loki’s sire, Farbauti. Farbauti was considered one of the strongest Jotnar and had a reputation for being cruel and bloodthirsty on the battlefield, but within Jotun walls he revealed his overly soft heart. He had been convinced Loki could still be strong despite his size. Laufey had spared him due to Farbauti’s insistence. Throughout Loki’s early childhood, his sire trained him almost mercilessly so he could survive Jotun society. Loki continued to train himself after his sire’s death. Other Jotnar always seemed surprised when they saw his strength.

Loki watched in shock as his remaining assailant stumbled back, whispering “fuck you” before taking off running with his tail between his legs. Loki felt his adrenaline draining away leaving him shaking in the mud at the bottom of the gully. Without any more strength, he curled up on the ground and closed his eyes.

<><><><>

Loki woke up feeling his skin crawl as the sun bathed his skin in light. Sunlight wouldn’t kill him but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either.

Slowly, he looked around himself, taking in the sights of the dead Jotnar, dried mud and blood around him. His throat ached and he could feel small twinges of pain coming from his broken nose. When he tried to stand up, he yelped in pain beneath his muzzle when he tried to put weight on it. He wasn’t sure if it was broke or sprained but he knew he wasn’t going to get too far on it. He stood motionless for a few long moments before he began walking in the direction of the Aesir camp.

It was apparent now that he shouldn’t have escaped. He and his baby were safer being thralls to Thor than out in the wilderness or back with the Jotnar. Maybe it would be feasible if his sire was still alive to take pity on him and protect them but that wasn’t an option. He decided he wanted to take a chance and return to Thor. Maybe he wouldn’t kill him for trying to escape. Maybe he could have a decent life with his baby.

<><><><>

It took much longer to get back to the camp than it had been to run away on account of his injured ankle. It was well past dusk by the time he made it to the field of tall grasses outside of the camp. The moment Loki set foot into the field, he heard one of the sentries let out a warning howl. He stopped his advance and waited as he saw a group of Aesir coming toward him. In front, leading the group was Thor in all his blonde glory. Loki could see he was more stalking forward with a stormy expression on his face as opposed to the other Aesir marching forward. Loki heard a deep growl coming from Thor when they were finally standing in front of each other.

“You have some nerve coming back h-!” Thor shouted but stopped short once he got a good look at Loki. Loki supposed it was because of his face being no doubt bruised from the attack. He couldn’t help but let shutters envelope him as he raised the end of his chain out in his hand, offering it to Thor.

This was it. The end of his rebellion and he knew it. He had been fantasizing about escaping ever since he had been captured all those months ago. He knew his escape and return to jotun society would be farfetched but Brimir’s attack finally cemented it. 

He watched as Thor’s eyebrows shot up in shock at this gesture. Cautiously, Thor reached out and took the end of the chain in his hand. Loki didn’t want to see Thor’s face and he dropped his head and eyed the ground in shame.

He heard Thor give an exasperated sigh before he lifted Loki’s chin to angle his face back up towards him. Loki watched with sad eyes as Thor took in his appearance. He had no doubt he was a mess of bruises, mud, and blood.

“Did my men do this to you?” Thor asked quietly.

Loki shook his head. Thor waited a moment, probably thinking it over.

“Did your people do this?”

Loki felt his face blush over with shame and after a long moment he gave a small nod. Thor let go of his chin but continued to stare at him quietly.

“Thor?” one of the other Aesir said, pulling Thor’s attention from Loki. Loki saw it was Thor’s friend, Fandral, whom he had had some interactions in the past with. “Thor, what do you want to do? I know you wanted him to be your thrall but he is proving more trouble than he’s worth. This is the second time he has escaped.”

Thor sighed and took his time to answer, “You speak truth, my friend, but this is the first time he has returned of his own volition.”

“You are letting your emotions get the better of you, Thor,” Fandral lightly scolded.

“Perhaps,” was all Thor said in response before leading Loki back into the camp. Loki could barely able to focus due to the roaring of his blood in his ears from his nerves and along with the scathing comments being thrown at him by the Aesir soldiers they past. He could tell from Thor’s stiff gait that he was furious with Loki. While Thor had never beaten him, he also didn’t know him that well. How could he? All their conversations were basically one sided even with Loki miming what he wanted or needed. Thor knew his given name but not his status or heritage or battle skills. He didn’t know Loki himself was also a prince, albeit a despised one.

When Thor brought him into his tent, Loki was shocked to see his canvas makeshift bed was torn and tossed to the side and the medicine crate that was going to be his baby cradle was nowhere in sight. It seemed Thor had been furious when he found that Loki had escaped the camp. Loki startled when he heard the dull “thunk” of his chain being dropped to the floor. He watched nervously as Thor walked over and dropped down onto his own cot. Thor didn’t look at him and Loki could tell he was thinking about everything that had happened.

They stayed like that for a long while. Just letting the silence envelop them.

“I gave you trust and you ran,” Thor said quietly, looking up at Loki, meeting his eyes.

Should he prostrate himself on the ground and beg for forgiveness? Why should he? Wouldn’t Thor also try to escape if he was in his situation? Not knowing what to do, Loki walked over to where his canvas bed had been thrown and picked it up. He took it over to the corner of the tent he normally occupied and laid it out before laying down on it, facing away from Thor. His skin itched from the dried blood and mud flaking off but he didn’t care. Any trust he had forged with the Aesir prince was gone. Even if he did somehow get back to his dam’s kingdom, his surviving assailant no doubt was currently running back to slew slurs about him and his circumstance. He couldn’t bring himself to care as felt tears trickling down his face.

He wasn’t Loki Laufeyson, the despised Prince of Jotunheim.

He was Loki, Thrall of Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really sorry about the months with no update. When I loose motivation to write, it can take me a really long time to get it back so fair warning going forward.


End file.
